


Return

by loulou76



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 sex position, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Ok this is smutty, Rimming, but they are in a relationship so it's ok, it's a bit fluffy too, mentions of felching, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loulou76/pseuds/loulou76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty, fluffy one shot to hopefully brighten your day ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> Hi - just a little smutty something for your weekend!!!
> 
> And also because I'm fed up with yachts so this is the antidote :)
> 
>  
> 
> (PS all fiction, I don't know these people, blah, blah, etc, etc)

Harry softly shut the front door, hoping so much to find evidence of Louis' return. Almost immediately he saw a pile of bags and a discarded pair of shoes. He let out a sigh of relief. His boy was home.

He crept up the stairs, certain now that Louis would be asleep. Sure enough, as he peeped into their bedroom, there he was. Face down on the bed, his honey brown hair splayed across the white pillowcase. Harry's eyes moved over the sun reddened shoulders and down over the smooth, tanned back to the tiny waist and beautiful arse, still encased in black boxers. Harry couldn't wait any longer, and slipped out of his clothes, leaving his pants on as well, before lying next to his gorgeous boyfriend.

Louis snuffled and rolled onto his side, giving Harry the perfect view of his sharp cheekbones and luscious eyelashes. 

"Lou." Harry whispered, leaning forward to press small kisses along his nose, cheeks and jaw.

"H-Harry?" Louis murmured, his blue eyes flickering open. He locked gazes with Harry and his face lit up in a soft, dazzling smile. "You're here." He sighed.

Harry stroked over Louis' scruff with his fingertips. "Of course I'm here. I missed you so much babe." Harry gently kissed Louis' soft lips, then pulled back and smiled. Louis rose up slightly, chasing Harry's lips. They reconnected, the kiss moving swiftly from soft and sweet to heated and filthy. They chased each other's tongues and gripped tightly to each other.

Harry slipped his hands down to cup Louis' arse and groaned. Louis rolled on top of Harry and rolled his hips down, never breaking their kiss. Harry felt Louis growing hard and pulled back, his pupils blown. Louis looked wildly down at him, still rolling his hips as Harry kneaded at his arse cheeks.

"Need you." Harry panted. "Need you right now, please."

"What do you want love? How do you want me?" Louis whispered, voice gruff from disuse.

Harry moaned and thrust up, feeling his now fully hard cock straining in his pants. "Lou, want ... want to be inside you." 

Louis nodded and kissed Harry again, licking desperately into his mouth. He moved down Harry's chest, flicking each nipple with his tongue. He stopped, hovering over the place where Harry's cock was tenting his pants and breathed hotly over his erection. Harry groaned above him, moving his hands to thread through Louis' silky soft hair. Louis gently pulled Harry's pants down as far as he could, making his cock spring up and tap onto his belly.

"Mmmn, missed you Haz," Louis breathed, "want you so much. Love you so much." Then he flicked his tongue out, kitten licking the head of Harry's cock, rutting his own onto the sheets beneath him for some relief.

'Ah, ah ... Lou. Feels so good babe, love you too." Harry garbled above him, feeling overwhelmed already. "Lou. Are you clean?" 

Louis lifted his head and met Harry's eyes, his own eyes gleaming.

"Yeah love, I showered before I napped." Harry smiled and Louis lifted one eyebrow, the two having a silent conversation. Satisfied, Louis knelt up, removed his and Harry's pants completely and flung one leg over Harry's chest, moving into the 69 position with grace. Harry was fumbling on the nightstand with one hand for the bottle of lube. Once he had it, and Louis was in place, he took in the sight before him. Louis' beautiful, round arse with its stunning tattoo, just for Harry.

"Lou, Lou I love you like this. Fuck, don't let me come though, want to fuck you soon."

With that, Harry reached up and placed his thumbs either side of Louis' pink, groomed hole and parted his cheeks. He licked a broad stripe over his hole, then gently traced around the opening.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, Haz. Keep going, feels so fucking good." Louis moaned and then sunk his mouth onto Harry's cock, pulling back slowly and sucking hard. Harry threw his head back and groaned loudly, before refocusing and pointing his tongue, licking into Louis' hole. He felt Louis moan around his cock, the vibrations seeming to travel through his whole body.

Harry continued to jab his tongue into Louis' hole, slurping and sucking around the rim. He could feel his orgasm building, the combination of Louis' hot, tight mouth around his cock and the pleasure he was getting from burying his face in Louis' perfect arse was almost too much. 

He pulled back, panting. "Lou, Lou ... I'm getting too close."

Louis immediately pulled off Harry's cock with a loud popping sound and turned his head, looking over his shoulder.

Seeing how red and full Louis' lips were from sucking him off just made Harry feel even more out of control. 

"Lou," he groaned, "fuck babe, you're so hot. Can ... can you get onto your hands and knees for me?"

Louis nodded quickly and complied, briefly palming at his own neglected cock as he moved. Harry was quick to bat his hand away and he reached around, grasping Louis' cock in his fist. Louis couldn't help pumping in and out of Harry's grip, rolling his hips and screwing his eyes up in sheer pleasure.

"Fuck Lou, you're so hard. Love your cock." Harry breathed into Louis's ear, making him shiver.

With one final twist of his wrist, Harry let go and moved back behind Louis, lubing up his fingers. He circled Louis' rim with his forefinger, so Louis knew what he was about to do. Peppering kisses down Louis' back, Harry slowly slid in the first finger, twisting and pumping it in. Louis breathed out softly beneath him and welcomed the intrusion, almost pulling Harry's finger into his heat.

"Fuck Lou - always feel so tight, so hot. Love you." Harry murmured the words into Louis back, as Louis dropped his head down onto his forearms on the pillows below him, spreading his legs wider, a sure sign for Harry to continue. Harry moved on to two fingers, gently scissoring and twisting them, not getting too deep. 

"Haz," Louis moaned, out of breath, "Haz, do three now."

Always quick to please his boy, Harry slipped three fingers inside, feeling Louis clench around them. He moved his other hand back to Louis' cock, still mostly hard, and pumped it in time with his fingers, which now he was moving quicker and harder inside Louis.

Knowing he was ready, Harry pulled back and quickly applied lube to his achingly hard cock.

"Lou, can we do it like this? Love watching you take me in." 

Louis noted frantically underneath him and reached around with one hand to open himself up for Harry. 

Using a hand to hold Louis' other arse cheek, Harry guided his cock towards Louis' hole with the other. He pushed himself towards the rim and kept pushing forward until he felt himself pop through, immediately feeling the heat inside Louis all around the head of his cock.

He paused, to let Louis adjust, the breathy moans Louis was making beneath him just turning him on even more.

"Ah, ok Haz, keep going." Harry pumped his hips to feed his cock inside Louis, watching it disappear inside his boyfriend in awe.

"Fuck, Haz love. So good, feel so full. Ah - keep going, want you inside me." Louis was moaning louder and louder now, gripping the headboard with his hands, his head hanging down over the pillows. His back was arched, his arse curving up and the way he was presenting himself to Harry, for Harry's cock, was almost too much. 

Harry paused, almost fully inside.

"Lou, just need a moment. You're so, so hot babe." Harry breathed deeply a few times, then decided he was ready, so let himself slip fully inside, balls deep in Louis.

He stilled, letting Louis rotate his hips to help him accommodate Harry. Louis then began rolling his hips, a signal that he was ready for Harry to move.

Reaching down, Harry took a firm hold on each side of Louis, fingers digging into his hips. He began to move, firm, strong thrusts, watching Louis' arse bounce and jiggle with each movement.

Louis was wailing and moaning with abandon now, his head thrown back which made his back arch even more. Harry's hips were pumping harder and faster into his boy, he could feel the orgasm that had been simmering for ages now coming to the surface, unstoppable. 

Knowing he needed to bring Louis there first, Harry reached around and again took hold of Louis's cock, now rock hard and leaking steadily. This time his pumped and flicked his wrist with purpose, he needed Louis to come.

"Haz, so close, keep going. Harder ... yes. Oh, oh you're making me come. Fuck ... "

Harry felt Louis tense, his arse gripping around his cock and that was what finished it for him, with one more thrust of his hips he stilled, pumping come into Louis. He felt Louis' come splash out onto his hand and the sheets below, as Louis groaned and also stilled.

Harry kept coming, he really couldn't remember having a more powerful orgasm.

"Fuck Lou, so good, fuck you make me feel so good."

Finally, Harry felt Louis sink down into the mattress below him and he followed, lying on top of him, still buried inside. Slowly, Harry pulled out and watched as his come trickled out after, just beading around Louis' hole, before rolling down over his arse crack and to his thighs. Harry knelt up, leant down and flicked his tongue out, catching some of his come as it emerged from inside Louis.

"Fucking hell Haz." Louis rolled over smiling. "Give me a sec love. You just fucked my brains out there."

Harry grinned sheepishly down at him. "Sorry Lou. You know how I love to eat my come out of you." He could swear he saw Louis' cock twitch at that.

"Bloody fuck." Louis groaned. "Let's not move for five minutes and then do that. Yes?" He looked up at Harry, eyebrows waggling.

"I love you." Was all Harry could reply, gazing down at his adorable, sexy, incredible boyfriend. 

"Love you too Haz." Louis softly replied.

"Let's cuddle, then I'm going to eat that come out of you and rim you until you can't take it anymore - yes?"

And the two giggled and cuddled until Harry did just that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed - any kudos/comments will be much appreciated!!! ;)


End file.
